


不破不立

by Violet_Black



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black





	不破不立

“吻我。”  
Thomas抖了抖烟灰，漫不经心地命令道。  
Tom顿时僵住了步子。  
他的衣襟还在湿淋淋地往下滴着水，男孩睁大眼睛，一双清亮的棕色眼睛死死地盯着夹在Thomas指尖的烟尾巴，那点星星一样闪烁的火光仿佛攫住了男孩的全部心神。  
“问你话呢。”  
Thomas不耐烦地按灭那一点光源，撑起身子朝他走过来，轻轻摩挲少年脖颈上系得漂亮的领带，笑了一下。  
“打扮得这么好看，邀请到心上人跳舞了吗？”  
“……Thomas。”  
少年艰难地咽了下口水，抬头看他，“和我回去。”  
“回哪里？”  
“回家。”  
“那是你的家，不是我的。”  
“……”  
Tom沉默了。正装打扮的少年站在昏暗的酒吧里，有些过于耀眼了。他那么干净，看起来就是个又乖又软的小甜心，若不是自己在这镇着，少不得受人觊觎。  
“回去吧，”  
他松开男孩，后退一步，“这不是你该来的地方。”  
Tom并没如他所愿，男孩凑过来吻上了他。  
牙齿磕到嘴唇，Thomas直觉自己的下唇一定出血了，他尝到淡淡的血腥气，但比Tom糟糕的吻技更让他震惊的是对方的举动。  
他居然真的亲了上来。  
一时沉浸在过度的震惊中，Thomas听见Tom哽咽的声音轻轻响起。  
“你没来我的毕业典礼……我很难受，”  
“别丢下我，Thomas，要我做什么都可以。”  
噢，老天啊—  
他看见Tom写满恳求的清澈双眼，喉中的干燥感却越来越无法忽视。  
我会下地狱的。他想。

他含住男孩的性器。  
颜色浅淡，看起来稚嫩得可以，一看就没有多少经验。想也是，像他这种乖宝宝，暗恋人家女孩子连说都不敢说，哪会有什么真枪实战的经历？  
显而易见，口交对他而言已经过分刺激了。  
“Tho……Thomas，”  
少年慌张地唤他，声音带着哭腔，黏腻又甜美，是无数次出现在他梦里的声调——不，还要更美妙一些。  
像是让人上瘾的毒药，明知是罪恶又错误的，却还是欲罢不能。  
他舔过男孩的囊袋，Tom身子颤抖地就这么射了出来，察觉到自己高潮之后有些羞愧地将脸埋在枕头里，无声地掉眼泪。Thomas借着他的姿势把人翻转过来，给自己戴上套子。  
和同父异母的弟弟做爱，可是他之前从来没有预料到的。尽管身下的这个少年曾无数次成为自己的肖想对象。  
Thomas漫不经心地想着，将微凉的润滑剂倒了满满一掌心，液体顺着男孩的股缝下滑，被吞进穴口发出咕叽咕叽的水声，Tom闷闷地小声哼唧，偶尔被手指勾到难以忍受的部位，便小猫一样又轻又软地叫唤，身子剧烈地颤抖。  
Thomas插进去，顿了一下后，开始猛烈地朝男孩的敏感点进攻。  
Tom低声哭出来，却小声含混着让他用力一点，偶尔嘟囔着不要走留下来之类的话，实在可怜。Thomas知道这小家伙依赖自己，却没想到能发展到这种地步。  
他们都给彼此种下了毒药。  
他用力操进Tom体内，男孩取悦一般放松身体接纳他，Thomas不知道这是不是出自于爱，如果是的话，又是出自于哪一种爱，他只知道自己现在已经失控了。  
把Tom抱起来，握着他的腰用力往深处顶，男孩薄薄的小腹都凸出自己的形状，少年被操透了，嗓子沙哑地哭不出来，只能无助地抱着他的肩膀，胡乱哼唧。  
最后Thomas射进男孩体内，用力亲他，倾尽所有破碎的克制和爱意。  
他知道所有这一切从来与对方无关。

——FIN


End file.
